A love that could of lasted a lifetime, but never lasted at all
by PygmyPuffPink
Summary: After the battle of hogwarts, Draco loses hope and sends a letter to Hermione begging her to help him. But what if he cant be helped? what if hermione doesnt love him? what if the gun in his hand is too appealing?


Everyone loves a happy ending. The prince slays the dragon. Saves the princess whos locked in the tower. They have true loves first kiss. Then they ride away together on the back of the princes loyal steed, in the glow of the sunset. Although, a wonderful story, happy endings can happen in other ways, ways in which we least expect;you never hear of a story where, the prince has gone through hell, and has done terrible things on the way. Who finds the princess he has loved for years, finds out her hand is already taken. Who cant deal with the excrusiating pain of life itself, so takes a gun puts it to his head, only to be stopped by his true love. I wonder why that story is never told as a bedtime story? Maybe its because it murders the beautiful myth that happy endings do exist.

"Diagon Ally" I whispered in the familiar fireplace in the burrow. The Green flames rose, licking at me, before i was pulled throught the mystical blur to Diagon Ally. I landed outside gringrotts. I wiped away dirt and sut from my clothes. The circular silvery eye of mothernsture hanged beautifully in the jet black sky. I felt insecure as if the moon was watching me. I rumaged in my pocket for the letter that was sent to me a few hours ago . I read through it again

Dear Hermionie

Help me please. I need you because i cant help myself. Your the only person i could think of to come.

Knockturn Ally. Outside Calters

11:00 pm Alone. Please, i beg you.

Draco

At first i thought it was a joke or something, but what if it was real. Anyway i've come. The street was nearly deserted except for a few dodgy characters. I buttoned up my navy coat as i began to walk. My heart beating quick,my breath fast and ragid. I stood at the start of the little pathway, Knockturn Ally. A dodgy, scary place usually home to death eaters and the mad. Even now a year after voldemorts fall, Knockturn ally is still a place no good witch or wizard would go. Former death eaters and the mad still wonder the dark dingy ally.

I took a deep breath, and pulled out my wand. I shoke furiously, even in the day i hated this place, at night it was petrifying. I began to walk. "Lumos," i whispered, my voice shaking. I lifted my wand. My mind racing, just like my heart. My breath was heavy, i wish it wasnt. I turned left. A man was stood facing a wall muttering to himself. I jumped my free hand now holding my wand steady. I backed away. I turned round, to take the right corner. A witch with grey matted hair and a long warty nose stood infront of me. She reached out her hand to my neck, "Little girly, pretty girly," she whispered her vision not leaving me. I backed away to the wall. "Silly girly, pretty girly, you lost?" she stopped I shook my head; to afraid to speak. She cackled, turned and limped away. I turned right and ran for it. Looking at all the shop names untill i found a little run down building. With the name Calters. I stopped. Looking around i was alone. "Draco?" i said not louder then a whisper. My voice shaky. "Granger?" A deep husky voice filled the air. I looked round, their was Malfoy, sittling leaning against a wall down a very tight ally. He lifted his hand, at first i thought he was going to be a wand in his grasp i soon found out it was a extra large bottle of firewiskey, as he took a large gulp from it "Draco...whats happend?" He didnt reply. I sat down oppisite him. He took another gulp from the bottle. "Stop," i said gently shocked at what was sitting infront of me. I went to reach the bottle but he grabbed it. "You dont want to do that, granger," he said his voice venomous, but behind the anger i could here a upset, scared tone. He looked up at me. His face was paler then ever. Ghost-like. His eyes the usual grey, Although, i rememberd them more happy now they where lifeless and i could see he was drowning inside.

"What happend?" i repeated. "Life." he replied He took another drink. "I didnt want any of this, ok? I didnt want to be...one of them! I HAD TO, OR HE'LL OF KILLED MY MOTHER!" i was inshock. He was just a boy. A poor boy forced into something evil. "It hasnt gone," He stated. Another drink from the bottle. Tears now falling from both mine and his eyes. "What hasnt?" i asked as gently as possible. He lifted up his sleve and spat "THAT!" a black tattoo inked into his skin. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, so close i could feel his warm breath on my face, and the strong smell of firewhiskey. "I just want it to end, I needed to see you before it did," He let go of my arm. "I've always loved you," he said alittle smile on his face. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. "Your laugh, your eyes, your ." he dropped his hand. "I've ruined it, like always," he whimpered. His eyes now burning red. I'd never seen Malfoy cry before. He seemed, innocent and...human. "You've got weasley!" he spat spit spraying from his dry lips. I tried to grab the bottle in his hand, but unannounced he pulled a gun from the pocket of his hoodie. "Draco, listen you dont wan't to do this," The polished hand gun shaking, centimetres from my forehead. "Dont I?" he laughed. A psycopathic look sprawled across his face. "I loved you, i screwed it up, now im alone!" he cried the gun lowering from my face. "Whats left to live for, 'ey?" he lifted the bottle to his lips. No liquid quenched his pain. He through the empty bottle "Im dead any way!" he whispered bashing his head against the graffited wall behind him. I didnt know how to reply. "Wheres your mother?" He let his head fall into his hands. "Let me help you draco,please," Draco lifted his head from his lap and pounced himself. His lips touching mine. He was cold. I knew he wouldnt of kissed me, if his body wasnt filled with firewhiskey. I pushed him away "Stop!" i shouted He twiddled the gun in his hands "SEE! YOU DONT WANT ME!" a felt like someone had reached into my chest pulled out my heart and stamped on it right infront of me, i felt like was my fault, "Im..im..sorry," i replied. His drowning grey eyes not leaving the muggle weapon in his pale hands. "Go," he whispered "What?" i asked confused. "LEAVE!" "NO! Draco, dont do this please," "Your happy?" he asked now looking deep into my eyes, as if looking through to my brain. "Yes,..but," "Thank you, thats what i needed to know, now go," he lifed his hand again and stroked my cheek. "Beautiful..." the word convayed all his emotions. I stood up and held out my hand, he kissed it but stayed put. "I can help you, i can help make it better," i pleaded He smiled up at me, "You already have, ill catch you up ok?" I nodded. I left the ally and walked slowly, waiting for Draco to come. The boy who had gone through hell, forced into terrible things. whos alone and lost and looking for love. BANG.

It was a love that could of lasted a lifetime but never lasted at all.


End file.
